Crown
by impavid fool
Summary: Finally, the shell Annie encased herself in shatters. Even after a year has passed, Eren still struggles to comprehend the reasons behind her actions. However, he isn't the only one demanding answers –– and such demands are not always delivered kindly. [Eren/Annie]
1. Bloom

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crown  
**1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Please, please... lie to me. Lie to me, and tell me it isn't true. _

Grasping the edge of his seat, Eren shook suddenly, then looked away. For the first time he felt _disappointed_; disappointed that what he wanted, what he had _waited_ for, had finally come. It had taken months, more than a _year_. He started to think he was acting the fool. Because he would wait forever for her to return, but she had no reason to. If he were in her position, he wouldn't allow the enemy the satisfaction of claiming him as prisoner. _But I'm not her_. No, he wasn't anything _like_ her. Unlike she, Eren was on the _right_ side. The _good_ side.

Mikasa stared at him, watched her closest friend collect his thoughts. She had no idea what he was thinking about and this made her feel uneasy. Ever since they were children, Mikasa was able to read Eren like a book. Now, she couldn't pinpoint his mood. Was he upset? Angry? Relieved? Annoyed? _Confused_? What she said had been very clear, though. There was nothing for him to puzzle over. Eren flicked his eyes to her, and she realised he was regretting. He was regretting –– he was torturing himself over a matter he believed was his fault.

Silence fluttered between them. A couple of scouts passed the table they were sitting at, too engrossed in their conversation to notice Eren's struggle. Finally, he moved. Inhaling slowly, Eren sat upright, and placed his elbows onto the table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he waited, possibly for Mikasa to reveal she was joking. Ah, what wishful thinking! Mikasa didn't _joke_, and she certainly would never joke about _this_.

There was nothing _funny_ about Annie Leonhardt escaping the crystal she had shielded herself in.

'Did she leave?' Eren asked, adjusting his expression so he appeared neutral about the situation. Mikasa wasn't stupid. She hated how her friend was suffering, suffering because of _her_. It made absolutely no sense. 'Did she get away?' His voice tightened, and she registered anger –– he would be angry if she got away.

'No.'

Eren sighed, possibly in relief, she wasn't sure.

'Fortunately Hanji was there at the scene. Corporal Levi instantly had her transferred to the camp prison, but I think he intends to do more than just let her sit around.' Mikasa didn't pry her eyes away from him. It was becoming evident that Eren was restless. He fidgeted with his sleeve, chewed on his lower lip. Yet, aside from that, he was still, listening to her intently. Mikasa gathered he wanted her to continue, no matter how this revelation made him feel. 'The Scouting Legion has been criticised a lot about how they gain information from the enemy –– especially a traitor.'

'I know,' Eren said quickly.

Torture. The most excruciating kind, as well. He wanted to look at Mikasa, nod, and say she deserved it. Annie deserved to be tortured in the worst way possible. She had killed so many –– the fact she was alive was atrocious enough. Death was the only justifiable sentence for Annie, and he wanted to say to Mikasa he would be there. When they finally got rid of her useless body, he would be there and _watch_ her _burn_.

But he couldn't. (_He can't possibly watch her small body fall back, limp; watch the light leave her eyes_.) He had seen enough corpses, and he didn't want to add Annie's to the growing pile. What a waste. What a fucking waste. Growling, Eren ran his hands through his hair, squeezing. 'She took her goddamn time, didn't she?' Mikasa wisely didn't respond. Eren wasn't sure why he was angry anymore. At first, he thought he was mad at her because she was a Titan Shifter; that she had kept such a horrid secret from him. Heck, he considered her as a friend before all of this mess happened. He actually considered her as a _friend_.

Clearly he didn't know her –– at all, and when he realised this, all of those months ago, he _wanted_ to know her. He wanted to know why she did what she did; he wanted to _help _her. He felt emotions he didn't expect to feel –– she was a Titan Shifter, a traitor, _the reason his mother was dead_. Why didn't he hate her? Why didn't he hate her enough to watch her suffer? Why couldn't he stand watching her slip between his fingers? _Again_.

When she encased herself in a crystal, protected her body from the men she hated, Eren was angry. He was angry because she was unreachable. He was angry because she didn't give him a chance to _understand_. It occurred to him how scared she was, _frightened_, absolutely terrified about what might be done to her. _What they would discover about her_. So she hid herself. She didn't think; she just _did_. And she looked so peaceful; resting, but he felt a sharp stab in his chest when he saw the tears. After he saw the tears, the damage _he_ had done, he couldn't look at her again.

He had wanted to hold her, hold her so _tight_, shake her senseless and scream. He wanted to scream at her, demand why–– _why would you do it? Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to __**me**__?_ It was no longer about the deaths she caused, it was no longer about how she showed no sign of regret or remorse for the sinful acts she performed. It was about _them_, it was about _him and her_. It was about the fact she looked him in the eye, and _lied_. She lied to him, and she didn't care. She lied to him, and she didn't look back. _She lied_.

And despite the pain soaring through his body, despite how she managed to _squeeze_ his heart, he had missed her. Dearly. He didn't know why himself. They barely knew one another. She had taught him so much when it came to combat and martial arts, but she was _distant_. Even when he tried to get to know her, she would quickly change the subject. She would prefer to talk about _him_. She pretended to be interested –– for the most part. But he still missed her. He missed how stoic she appeared all the time, he missed her startling blue eyes, he missed the way she spoke, he missed their training sessions together. He even missed how she would beat him to a pulp, yet he still managed to learn something from her. He missed her, he missed her presence and he missed his chances at knowing her. Properly.

He missed her smile, too.

Her smile was like a flower. Hidden, encased in its own petals, but once it bloomed, it spread wide and was beautiful. Her smile brightened her face, brightened the dark, gloomy world around her, and he would always smile back, even if her smiles were so rare. And, once, he told himself he would like to be the one to make her smile. All the time. _He_ wanted to make her smile.

_I wanted to forget about you_.  
_But then, you just had to come back.  
__... didn't you?_

Eren was brought back to reality when Mikasa lightly placed her hand over his. Meeting her gaze, he realised he was holding his breath, and inhaled sharply. His lungs ached, but he ignored the sensation, watching Mikasa while she studied his eyes. She would know what to do. She might not be great with words and affection, but she would know what to do.

'So,' Eren said. 'What happens now?'

Slowly, she leaned away. There was a pause, and he realised he was wrong. He realised what she was going to say before she even said it, and he suddenly didn't want her to speak.

Lowering her gaze, Mikasa waited a moment, then gave up.

'I don't know.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note**: I just wanted to confirm that this is a chaptered story, and doesn't have a particular setting within the canon-verse. I'm going to go ahead and say it's set a year after Annie's capture, but God knows. It doesn't matter all too much. This is simply an idea I wanted to write about. Thank you for reading, and there shall be an update soon. Reviews are always appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts (even if not much has been revealed).


	2. Denial

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crown  
**2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was freezing. Chains were tied around her wrists and they dug into her flesh. When the cold metal was tightened, she inhaled sharply, but managed to maintain a stoic expression. Annie knew that whatever they did –– no matter what pain they forced her through –– she would have suffered much, much worse. Ever since she was a little girl, her father made sure she was prepared for such vile behaviour like this.

Torture, he informed her, was the least of her worries. She could still remember his face, the way he said that, how calm and collected he was. There wasn't an ounce of fear in his blue eyes, and she believed him. She stuck to his every word. Whenever he gave her some quick advice, he would always add the future would be brighter, they just had to be patient. If she was patient, and if he was patient, then they would get their just reward.

While she was little, Annie couldn't _wait_ for this reward. She couldn't wait for this future her father created in her mind. No longer would they remain in hiding; they would be _free_, no longer scavenging for food and sleeping in the rain and mud. He always told her things would get better, and he always smiled, because he always wanted to see her smile too. It was as if he _had_ to see her smile every day, just to keep him going, just to convince himself that there was a reason to stay alive.

Someone dragged a chair to the centre of the empty, cold room. The walls were a miserable grey, and the door seemed to be made of a heavy metal. The chair scraped across the floor, making the most awful noise. It stopped a couple of inches in front of her, and the chair was turned to face the man dragging it. He sat, spread his legs around the frame, leaned his arms against the wood and stared at her. His eyes were dark, piercing, and he looked exhausted.

Annie watched him, but soon grew tedious with the staring, and studied the other scouts in the room. One of them she didn't recognise, and didn't care to recognise. The other was vaguely familiar. She was fairly tall, brunette hair tied back, and she wore glasses which made her eyes look wider than they were. From where Annie was, she could tell this woman was restless. In fact, she seemed desperate to talk, but her eyes continued to flick towards the man seated before Annie. Clearly he was her commanding officer, and he had ordered her to not speak unless told.

Corporal Levi. That was his name; he had a face which was hard to forget. _Oh, she remembered him very well_. His expression was illegible, and she even felt a bit disturbed by his constant staring. The man didn't blink once. Was he waiting for her to suddenly pounce? Did he _want_ her to attack? Did he want to have a good enough excuse to kill her on the spot? Annie adjusted herself slightly, trying to get comfortable, but the chains were too heavy for her to move. They pushed her back against the wall, and she had been deliberately placed in a humiliating position. Her hands were out of reach, arms spread at her sides, and the material over her mouth and round the back of her head made it impossible for her to bite down.

Blood trickled down her wrists from where the chains stung her. She expected Levi to smile, she expected him to watch her slowly suffer, but his eyes never left hers. After what seemed like hours, the woman at the back of the room got impatient. 'Corporal?'

Levi might as well have not heard her. It was then Annie realised what he was trying to do; what he was trying to catch. _Emotion_. He wanted to watch her break, suddenly admit she was at fault. She guessed other prisoners in the past had done this. They just needed to look Levi in the eye to shudder and insist they had been in the wrong; that they would do anything for Levi to forgive them. He wanted to check that Annie had some sense of humanity left in her.

But he was silly –– to her, anyway. Annie had played this game countless times.

And so had he.

Slowly, Levi stood to his feet and rolled back his shoulders. Annie's interest perked, and she watched him near her, how his feet moved, how smooth and calm he appeared. It was all an act, for sure. After everything she had done, Levi wanted to rip her in _two_. He was only a couple of inches taller than she, but he took their height differences to his advantage. Inches from her face, Levi forced her chin upwards so he could get a better look at her.

Levi wanted to know her body, where she was vulnerable, where she wasn't. Just in case. He didn't need to inspect her for very long. Taking one step back, he folded his arms, sighed, then turned away. 'Hanji, do what you must.'

The woman from the back instantly jumped into life and dashed over so fast, Annie felt a tad threatened. Hanji claimed Annie's face in her hands, and started to feel around. She started with Annie's cheeks, then her chin, nose, even her eyes. Wondering what the fuck she was doing, Annie felt tempted to kick her off. She glanced quickly at Levi who just seemed bored, waiting patiently for his subordinate to finish her examination. Suddenly, Annie's head was forced to the side, and Hanji made a loud "Ah-Ha!" noise, before squealing with delight.

'There it is! I told you so, Corporal!'

Levi made a noise of confirmation, and Hanji forced Annie to look at her.

'Wow. You Titan Shifters are fascinating creatures. I had no _idea_ the back of your neck was marked. Tell me, did that appear when you were born? Were you _born_ with this mark, or did it happen after Eren defeated your Titan Form? Please, you must tell me!'

Annie stared up at her, but was quiet. She wouldn't say a word, especially to such a lunatic. Of course Hanji didn't expect Annie to reveal everything willingly, but she was still disappointed. After all, she wasn't keen on Levi bringing out his scorching weapon and burning her skin. The girl had such lovely skin, it would be a shame to ruin it. Plus, she was a valuable _gift_. A Titan Shifter had fallen right into her hands and she could do what she wanted with her.

Nothing was more exciting than this!

Before Hanji could say anything else, Levi stepped in. 'That's enough for now. You're dismissed.'

Hanji gasped in distress. 'What? B–– But, Corporal––'

'Get out already,' Levi snapped. 'You can deal with her later.'

Clinging onto that promise, Hanji reluctantly obeyed, and left the room with the other scout. Annie watched after her, and when the door slammed shut, she turned to Levi. Folding his arms, he was silent again, studying her. It infuriated Annie, this silly game he was playing at, but she kept her lips sealed. Nothing would get her to talk.

'Justice is a complicated thing, isn't it?'

Annie was surprised to hear him finally speak. But her expression remained unchanged.

'You've killed countless people and you don't even have the decency to apologise. There isn't anything stopping me from killing you on the spot –– I'd take my sweet time about it as well. However, I have been instructed not to do that. Like I said, justice is complicated. I know some people would feel suspicious and enraged, considering we all commit acts with a reason. I'm supposed to believe you have a reason, Leonhardt.'

The man liked to speak, he had a voice, but only when the time was appropriate. It was a trait she recognised _intimately_. The quiet ones always had something valuable and interesting to say, but not all the time, which was why they kept quiet. Annie guessed what question was coming next –– '_So, what is your reason?_' –– and she nearly laughed. What a pointless procedure. Words wouldn't encourage her to speak; she was _sick_ of fucking words.

For a while, they stood in silence, then he grabbed her by the throat. He squeezed lightly, but with just the right amount of pressure for Annie to endure pain. She was admittedly surprised by his attack, however she maintained her composure. Annie dared him to hurt her, to kill her; her eyes _burned_, challenging him and he stared right back. Both were unfazed. He reached out a hand and roughly pulled off the cloth covering her mouth.

'Are you going to make me wait?'

No response, and he didn't expect her to offer one.

Levi squinted his eyes. Then he let go of her throat. Annie felt a satisfying release, but pretended he hadn't harmed her. 'I know your type. I've dealt with too many to count. They're always so stubborn to begin with. It doesn't take long for them to spill the beans, though. It just takes a little _pinch_.' Levi raised a brow. 'Some bloodshed. At least that's something we have in common, right? To me, you're nothing but a poisonous waste of sperm.'

_The feeling's mutual_, she thought. Annie could feel her heart pace rise somewhat when his hand touched the handle of his blade. The sheathe was neatly wrapped around his belt, and a gorgeous sound emitted the empty room when he pulled out the sword. Metal glistened at her, and she saw half of her reflection in its shine. The amount of time she had hid herself in that crystal didn't age her; in fact, she looked exactly how she did when she saw Eren for the last time. Saw his face when he screamed at her, told her to _prove_ she wasn't the Female Type.

He was so desperate to believe she wasn't. He was _desperate_. Even when she was captured, even when it was _obvious_, he still couldn't handle it. She had watched him, watched him hesitate and consider helping her escape. Then Mikasa stepped in his way. That manipulative bitch was always controlling the boy's actions –– _Mikasa_. The very reason Annie was in this position. Her last words before she forced Annie into chains, her last words to her –– '_Annie. Fall_.' –– And she was _proud_.

Happy to have defeated her enemy. Mikasa didn't care about Annie's motives, and why should she? Mikasa wouldn't hesitate again in trying to kill Annie. If she were in this room, if Levi ordered her to send her blade into Annie's chest, she would do it. Ironic, really. That deranged, emotionally inept girl was able to express emotion when death was in her hands. She would kill Annie and _enjoy_ it. Mikasa was simply a weapon made for war.

Just like Annie. Except, the wars they fought were very different.

The cold tip of the blade met Annie's neck, and Levi trailed it down to her collarbone. His eyelids shut halfway, and he was relaxed and held himself straight. Cocking his head to the side, his expression remained stoic when he pushed the blade a little into her tender flesh. Annie flinched, her body reacted, and she choked when the blade forced its way into her neck. She didn't look at him, she didn't want to show any signs of pain, but blood spluttered between her lips and she struggled to breathe. Levi exhaled slowly, raised his chin and watched her struggle.

'It must be awful at times––' In a flash, he retreated his blade, and Annie gasped, buckling forwards. She coughed loudly, forcing the blood out of her mouth before it drowned her. '––Having the ability to regenerate.'

She was motionless, head down. There was a faint _hiss_ing sound, and Levi knew it was her throat healing. Smoke travelled from her throat where her flesh was burning together, remedying itself. Both were patient until she recovered properly. Raising her head, Annie was able to breathe properly, and her throat had healed. It was as if he hadn't marked her at all.

Levi came to her, and cupped her cheek in his hand. 'You're going to hate this, little girl. Believe me, some prisoners have died because my torture has been so painful. That's such a pity for you.' Levi smiled shortly, and it was a disturbing, cruel smile. 'At least they had the release.'

When his hand fell from her face, Annie expected him to send the blade back into her throat, but he was still again. Annie watched him, caught his gaze, and he sighed. He sighed because he was disappointed and growing impatient.

'You're such a stupid bitch.'

A hot, sharp cut ripped her flesh open across her face. Annie's head went to the side from the impact, and she clenched her fists, trying her best to ignore the pain. Her face sizzled, and Levi watched while the strings of her flesh knitted together, and gradually healed over completely.

'Tell me, Leonhardt, how long can you keep this act up?'

He swiped the blade at her again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Blood pooled onto the cold ground, and Annie lips came apart while blood slipped out of her mouth. Her chest was cut open, her arm nearly sliced off, and her face in ruins. No words could describe the fiery sensation rushing through her. She gasped in shock, and her entire body felt as if it had been chopped to bits. Levi inhaled sharply between his teeth, and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back.

'Talk. Do it now, then I won't touch you again.'

Annie didn't even look at him. She kept her eyes fixed to the ceiling.

Within several minutes, she had healed completely again, but her regenerative abilities took a lot of energy. She was already tired, however she was stubborn to a fault. Levi could kill her if he wished, even if the pain might not. All it took was a sword to the back of her throat. Just a quick stab; it would be so quick, painless.

Levi wouldn't give her the pleasure of death.

'Very well,' he said, and pulled at her hair, managing to pluck out a few strands before suddenly releasing her. Levi sheathed his blade. 'Don't forget I warned you, though.'

Annie's head throbbed in pain from where he pulled at her, but she still remained silent. Levi held her gaze for a few seconds, then swivelled around on his heel and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him, and she heard the lock turn. Once he had disappeared, Annie's shoulders slumped, and she wanted to lie down. But these chains kept her arms forced up, and her limbs were aching awfully. Her mouth was dry, and she could still taste blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clenching and unclenching his right fist, Levi returned to the camp where his belongings were. While some had called him obsessive, he liked to write reports on prisoners, keep a diary about what happened, what he had learnt. With Annie, he didn't learn much, except that she was infuriatingly stubborn and wouldn't be telling him shit anytime soon.

The idea of pain no longer frightened her, and he wondered why. One was only fearless of pain if they were stupid, or had experienced it at its worst.

Before he could reach his room, the man spotted a familiar scout proceeding towards him. Levi stopped, recognising him immediately. He wasn't surprised that Eren had come to see him; clearly he heard about Annie. Gosh, gossip travelled fast. Eren said nothing, but his eyes were determined and fierce, quite like the eyes of the girl Levi had the pleasure of harming. Clearly Eren thought he didn't need to say anything. It was obvious why he approached.

Levi made a "hmm" noise. 'You want to see her, don't you?'

'Have you touched her?' Eren didn't know why he said it, but on his way to meet Levi, all he could think about was what Levi would do to her. It made the boy want to hurl.

'Of course.'

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He wasn't sure whether to feel shocked or disgusted at how casually Levi confessed this. 'What have you done?'

Looking at him oddly, Levi said, 'Made her realise I'm no joke. If you're so worried about your friend, then rest assured she'll start speaking soon. No prisoner of mine is silent for long.'

Before Levi could turn to walk away, Eren instinctively grabbed him by the sleeve. At once Eren retreated from his assault, but he managed to earn Levi's attention. The older male stared at him, his gaze intense, so _threatening_ it sent a shiver up Eren's spine. But he couldn't back away, he couldn't cower from Levi's _stare_. 'Is she okay?'

'Huh.' Levi broke his gaze. 'You are a funny idiot.'

Eren said nothing. For the moment, his mind had gone blank; _he couldn't think_.

'Yes. She's okay.'

He tried his best to hide how relieved he was, but Levi seemed to have caught on. The man snorted, possibly disgusted or amused at Eren's reaction. Eren didn't care, though. As long as Annie was okay, then he would be okay. However, just knowing she was okay didn't satisfy the young scout. Facing Levi again, he tried to form his request in the most professional way possible.

'Considering I have spoken to her before, she might feel more willing to talk to me.'

Too forward? Too _unprofessional_? Ah, what could Eren say to convince this man he wanted to _see_ her? Levi considered what Eren said, though, then nodded shortly. 'Fine. You can try.' His eyes travelled down Eren's form, and he took a step closer. 'Lock the door when you're done. Your time is limited in there, Jaegar. I'll have the guards kick you out if you mingle for more than fifteen minutes, is that understood?'

'Yes, sir.'

A key fell into Eren's palm.

'Good.'

Levi turned to leave, and Eren wasted no time to search for the cell Annie had been placed in. The guards, at first, were reluctant to show him which cell she was in, but after showing them the key and convincing them Levi gave him permission, they pointed to the correct door. When Eren proceeded for it, the key felt a lot heavier in his hand, and an odd sensation swirled in the pit of his stomach. Now he was finally facing the door, the room she was inside of, he _stopped thinking_.

Everything was slower. For the first time in over a year, he would be seeing Annie again. The girl he had come to admire in a way, but also liked. He had liked her, and foolishly thought –– _hey, maybe I should give "us" a go_. Because why not? Back then, he thought she was on his side. Back then, he thought she would consider the idea about dating him. They were allies after all, and death was only seconds closer, so what did they have to lose?

God, Eren could act like a _child_.

Stabbing the key into the lock, he turned it, and heard a loud _clang_. Pushing the heavy metal door open, Eren stepped inside. The room was cold, the chill bit at his flesh, but he barely noticed. For a moment, he just stood there, mouth slightly agape, amazed the rumours were actually true. It surprised him that she looked exactly how he remembered her.

He closed the door behind him, and it shut loudly. Facing Annie again, he wasn't sure whether to move towards her, or remain put. He didn't know what to do. Annie watched him, and her heart was in her mouth. She would have appreciated a warning. Eren Jaegar had come to see her, _he came to see her_. Even after everything, he wanted to see her face. Annie wondered –– and dearly hoped –– he hadn't come all this way just to mock her.

But not a word left his lips. It was as if he was expecting her to speak first. How stupid. Gods, Eren could be _stupid_. She noticed his eyes fall to the ground below her, where the blood hadn't been wiped away yet. There was such an ugly amount she wasn't surprised when he noticeably winced. He looked in the opposite direction, and she spotted shame and guilt. _Shame and guilt_. At her, or _for_ her? Eren was a _fool_. She was the enemy –– all he should feel was _hatred_.

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. 'Are you hurt?'

Annie hated him for asking that. But she hated herself more. 'No.' Looking at him again, her heart skipped a beat when saw him meeting her gaze. This time, he didn't look away. He sighed, his chest rose and fell, and he watched her in silence. His expression was gentle, like his voice, and she didn't deserve to be looked at so _lovingly_.

Eren took one step forward. Then another. Then he walked over to her, stopped inches away, and he looked at her properly. 'Annie.' His chest tightened. Saying her name –– to her –– made it hard for him to breathe. 'Please stop lying to me.'

How much she hated the way he looked at her, watched her, how tenderly he spoke her name. It occurred to Annie he had missed her, when he knew he shouldn't have. Ever since she was revealed as the Female Type, Eren hadn't been able to see the world in black and white anymore. He was still determined to achieve freedom, to obliterate the Titans, but–– _but it wasn't clear_. No longer could he look at a Titan and want nothing more than to tear it to shreds.

Not only had she betrayed him, but she hurt him too. In the cruelest manner possible.

He had let her in, and she didn't even care.

Annie gasped when he grabbed her shoulders and _glared_ at her so furiously, she saw a fire burning in his irises. '_Don't_ lie to me!' He swallowed, his muscles relaxed, but he didn't let her go. Eren tried again. 'Are you hurt, Annie?'

So she cooperated, and told him the truth. 'Your commanding officer was keen to leave a scar. I'll just leave it at that.'

Curling his lips, Eren nodded. 'That's very good of you,' his voice dripped with sarcasm, and was so uncharacteristic of him she wanted him to _stop_. 'Do you know how long it's been? How long you've been inside that–– _shell_.'

Annie said nothing, watching him. He bowed his head momentarily.

'Do you?'

His grip on her shoulders tightened. _Desperate_. 'No.'

'It's been too long.'

'Eren, you shouldn't be here.' He looked at her sharply, so she rephrased her words: 'You don't _want_ to be here.'

'How do you know what I want?' He cast his eyes towards the chains around her wrists, and she felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She didn't want him to see her like this and, admittedly, her pride was getting in the way. She was his enemy and he had the honour of witnessing her in a very humiliating position. 'Look what they've done to you.'

His statement caught her off guard.

'I don't want to imagine what lengths Corporal Levi will go in order to––' Eren swallowed. '––Gain information from you.'

'I can handle it,' Annie replied quickly, but she wasn't so certain herself.

Eren didn't want to know what Levi had already done to her, but he _had_ to know. He _needed_ to know just how far Levi had gone. 'Did he cut you?' A swift, short nod. She didn't want to discuss Levi's actions on her. 'Did he _stab_ you...?'

The sensation of Levi cutting through her neck still made Annie wince. It disturbed her how he also seemed to enjoy it, as well. He was slow and careful while he let the blade turn inside her throat, watched her choke, watched blood trickle from her lips. Watched her body shut down for a second until it began to regenerate.

Annie didn't need to respond. Eren already knew.

'That bastard.' Eren stopped himself. No –– _no, he had every right to hurt her_. Annie had killed, she was a murderer, her hands _dripped with blood_. Levi had done nothing. Not _yet_. Whatever he had in mind, it wasn't going to be kind. 'Annie, you need to answer his questions. You need to tell him the truth or he'll hurt you again.'

It was nice, to see him acting this way. It was the Eren she knew.

'I don't want to tell him the truth, Eren,' she replied.

Eren blinked, frowned, '... Will you tell _me_?'

He was trying. He was really trying to help her. Annie didn't need to hesitate; she knew her answer, but instead of a short "no", she said, 'I'm sorry.' Because she was. She was sorry he had got caught up in her mess, and she was sorry it had come down to this.

For a while, he simply stood there, watching her, then he lowered his head. Levi's voice echoed in his ears: _you can try. _Yes, he could _try_ and reason with Annie, but she was not on the same path as him. She didn't care about what Levi wanted or what Eren wanted. Eren had to remember she was no longer on his side; she was his enemy.

How he wished it was that simple.

'I'm sorry, too.' And he meant it; he was sorry. He was sorry for the same reasons as she.

_I'm so very sorry you won't let me save you_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note**: I'm considering rating this story as M, mostly because there shall be pretty graphic gore scenes later on. Poor Annie, right? Or not...? Either way, Levi is determined to gain as much information out of her as possible, and he won't hesitate to use violence. Thank you **Kamil the Awesome**, **zeFluffleTruffle**, **Saints-Fan-12**, **Mirazel**, **matsuky1407**, **MBScavenger1498**, **Queen of Skyrim** and **Ponderess** for your wonderful reviews. I was surprised several of you weren't so happy I'd given up on _Habits_, so I'm going to say sorry again. I honestly had no intention to upset anyone, but hopefully you'll like this story just as much.


	3. Fortitude

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crown  
**3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Eren, you need to sleep.'

Flicking his gaze to Jean's bunk, Eren stared at him for a moment, before facing forwards. Jean spoke again, but Eren didn't hear him. His eyes were fixed to the wall. For the past three hours Eren had tried to sleep. However, his mind had gone crazy: all he could think about was what happened today –– meeting Annie, and worrying over what Levi would do to her next. The amount of blood Eren saw in the prison cell was far too much.

The boy remembered Ymir mentioning how she wasn't exactly "human". It was when Reiner and Bertolt held them captive, but she didn't offer an explanation. What did she mean by not being human? Hugging his knees, Eren wondered if not being human applied to him as well. It must do. He had the same abilities as a Titan Shifter (for the most part). So, if he were introduced to a tribe of Titan Shifters, would they consider him not human?

Would they consider him as one of them?

Eren shivered, barely aware the end of his bed had dipped. Not only was Jean concerned about his friend, but Armin was as well. Armin was quiet. From Mikasa, he heard about Annie's surprise return, but he didn't know how to feel. Clearly Mikasa wasn't very happy about the issue, which was to be expected. Armin wasn't Mikasa, though. He was a very forgiving boy and even if Annie had done such awful things, he wanted to believe there was something about her he could understand. By the way Eren was currently dealing with the situation, he clearly felt the same.

Dropping his gaze, Armin finally found the right words. 'Jean's right, Eren. You need to _try_ and sleep, at least.'

'I can't.'

Jean and Armin exchanged looks. Sighing, Armin crawled closer. 'Is this about Annie?'

'If you're worried she's going to cause more chaos, I think the Scouting Legion have her under control––'

'That's not it,' Eren cut through Jean's statement. 'I _know_ the Scouting Legion have her under control. They've chained her to the wall, and made it impossible for her to move her limbs.' To his relief, Eren didn't express any emotion through his tone. Yet, internally, he was a mess. He didn't want to act defensive whenever Annie was brought up. He wanted to hate her with every fibre of his being, he wanted to sleep at night _knowing_ she was in pain.

But all he felt was this _numbness_ which swallowed him whole. Spears jabbed at his heart, yet he couldn't feel a damn thing. He was confused. Really, _really_ confused. The Scouting Legion knew Eren as a passionate soldier who was so willing to kill the Titans, it made him look stupid. He would happily let himself _die_ out there if he had to. As long as it brought humanity closer to destroying every one of those _monsters_. Placing a hand to his mouth, he tried to shake off the feeling that he, too, was slowly transforming into a traitor. That, maybe, his position within the Legion was no longer secure.

Eren was scared that if he heard Annie's reasoning for doing what she did –– he might possibly _understand_, and he didn't want to understand. He didn't want to sympathise with her. He didn't want to feel anything for her. He didn't want to feel happy that she was alive; _that she was currently breathing, awake, very nearby_. That he could stand to his feet and go see her (_if _ he could manage the guards). Flashes of his mother's death came to mind, reminding him _he was here for a reason, too_. Eren's reason were justified, too. Annie may have a reason, but so did Eren.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Eren stirred, breathed and saw Armin looking at him. He was concerned, worried, and Eren felt a rush of guilt. 'Did you go and see her?'

'Yeah,' Eren replied.

Jean was silent, watching the two intently. Armin, on the other hand, moved a little closer. 'Look, Eren –– you can't let this eat away at you. She was your friend, but she isn't anymore. Don't forget what she did to our friends and even to us. You might want to be her friend, but that doesn't mean she feels mutual.' Armin didn't like what he was saying, so added, 'I'm sorry. She isn't your problem to deal with –– Corporal Levi and Hanji are dealing with her.'

The room went silent, and the trio knew what "dealing" meant as far as the military was concerned. 'You're right,' Eren said. 'She isn't my problem, and I don't intend her to be.' Pulling off the sheets, Eren stood and walked towards the small window at the back of the room. The moon was fiercely bright, lighting up the district below. 'You two should try and sleep as well, y'know? Don't waste your time fussing over me.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Black tea singed Levi's tongue, but the pain felt good. It reminded him he was still mortal, that he was still human and his body worked the way it should. Leaning back in his chair, he watched his subordinate, Hanji, scribbling down notes in her workbook. Patiently, he waited for her to finish, and kept his eyes on the window ahead. The dark sky was fascinating all of a sudden and when Hanji turned to look at him finally, Levi didn't even notice.

However she knew her Corporal was listening, so spoke anyway. 'With your permission, of course, I'd like to conduct a few experiments on the Female Type. In her state, I doubt she can transform anytime soon, but I'd still like to see if I can discover something while she's human. I shan't be long, sir, and, believe me, all of this research will be put to good use––'

'Yes, yes, I've heard your bullshit before.' Levi met her gaze. 'You can perform experiments on her, but don't ware her out too much. I want her to have enough energy to answer my questions.' He sipped at his tea. 'Unfortunately, Leonhardt isn't very cooperative, so, while you conduct your experiments, try and find out anything about her background.'

'With pleasure, sir. Oh, might I ask –– what do you intend to do? Getting answers from her, I mean. You're not seriously considering _torture_, are you?'

'Do you think I shouldn't?' Levi challenged. 'She cannot die. Or, at least, she can't die _easily_. I can cut off her limbs, break her bones, literally rip her –– she won't die, though. She'll suffer pain no man should endure.' He touched the brim of his cup with his finger, and squinted his eyes. Turning to the window again, Levi brought the cup to his lips. 'There is a reason pain kills. She might be nearly immortal, but that isn't always a grand thing.'

Everything he said was so _casual_, but Hanji was used to her superior's relatively disturbing speeches, so simply nodded. However, when it came to torture –– especially on someone so young –– Hanji didn't know how to feel. She had only been a part of torture once, and, while the experience was interesting, it was also quite daunting. 'Exciting,' she said, referring to her experiments rather than Levi's sadistic thoughts.

Exciting wasn't the word Levi would use. Nothing about this was exciting. It wasn't boring, either. Looking down at the tea, he craned his neck to the side. Hanji noticed her superior was now in deep thought and wouldn't escape his trance anytime soon, so wisely left, a skip in her step. Levi didn't hear her leave.

Leaning forwards the male stared for a moment, before bowing his head and pinching his nose. To be honest, he felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't have any time to care about how _he_ felt. This whole ordeal with Annie was more difficult than he wanted it to be. Although he was a loyal soldier, who obeyed his orders, sometimes he felt critical about his comrades. Or, more specifically, the Military Police. There was a reason, he liked to believe, that the Scouting Legion and Military Police were so separate, so different from one another. Their philosophers were different, especially when it came to the enemy.

At times Levi tended to _criticise_ the Military Police. There they stood, proud and heroic, when they hadn't stepped outside the wall. They hadn't faced Titans head on and endured the horrors which lay beyond. It made him wonder –– _why do they get authority_? Now was one of those times when he had to question the situation. Erwin might make his own orders, but when it came down to something as serious as this, even he had to look to the higher-ups. The assholes who sat on their backsides all day and pretended they knew everything decided to torture Annie. They were previously soldiers from the Military Police, who had gone into retirement and now spent their days discussing what should be done and what shouldn't be done. A government of sorts.

It wasn't necessarily the Scouting Legion which suggested torturing the girl. Levi was certainly not involved in the conversation –– he wasn't even _invited_. All he was told to do was hold Annie captive until a decision was made on what to do with her. When Erwin informed him she must be tortured until everything she knew was revealed, Levi didn't argue back. He saluted and instantly set off in the direction of the prison. Arguing back would be fruitless, especially to someone who was simply following orders. Plus, Levi had no opinion on the matter. Or, more accurately, he didn't have _permission_ to have an opinion.

This world had no time for friendliness. Even he knew that. Levi was not a man who enjoyed torture –– even if he had been involved in it a lot lately. Ever since Reiner and Bertolt were also revealed as traitors, disgusting Titan Shifters, everyone started to look at each other and get paranoid. Levi had dealt with more tortures than he would like to admit and, unfortunately, some of them –– _most of them _–– went ahead unsuccessfully. Capturing a suspected enemy and torturing them was all well and good, until he discovered they weren't an enemy at all. It pissed him off how recklessly some decisions were made. Some people handed over to him were just _suspicious_; there wasn't any real _proof_ they had done anything against them.

Fortunately, the Military Police had kept hush hush about the occasional incident involving torture. The odd rumour flew around, but no one actually knew what happened deep within the military. Secrets were called secrets for a reason.

Feel nothing, a man once told him when he was younger. Feel nothing when you pull out his fingernails, and rip out his eyeballs. Just remember your duty.  
The only way to survive was to fight back. Annie had attacked, and Levi had to retaliate.

It was an act. Taunting her, and giving her a taste of what was to come. It was all an act, but Levi was a master at _acting_. He wanted her to believe he was telling the truth. That he would go to such lengths to find out more about her. In the past, putting on this act had worked. Men had squirmed and begged for him to stop, before blurting out what they knew. He had hoped Annie would do the same; that she would give him a reason to not go through with this.

Of course she was more stubborn than he thought, and this infuriated him.

Erwin gave Levi the job of _handling_ Annie because he trusted him. He trusted Levi would be able to handle the psychological agony which happened afterwards. He had done this before, after all. The guilt, the blame, _the regret _–– it would pass. Because he knew Levi had been through much worse; he had endured worse and torture was nothing. Even if the victim was a young girl.

A young girl who, if given the opportunity, wouldn't hesitate to snap him in two––

_The man's grip on him was so tight, Levi had to hunch forwards in order to remain balanced. Tears burst from the man's eyes and he stared up at Levi in desperation. He had fallen to his knees, and was literally __**begging**__ him to say none of this was true. That his little girl hadn't been killed. He wanted Levi to admit he was lying, that Petra was still alive._

_Levi said nothing.  
__Didn't even look at him._

'_How?' His voice was strained from the amount of agony coursing through him. 'How did she die? Tell me... Tell me! What happened?'_

_There was no use lying. 'A Titan killed her.' He expected Levi to say this. He knew Petra died from a Titan's attack, but he didn't want to... he didn't want to think about that. _

_Gripping Levi's cloak tighter, he jarred his teeth and finally the anger came. 'Where were you? Where were you when she was killed? Why weren't you there to save her?!'_

'_I was not available at the time.'_

_His voice lacked emotion, lacked sympathy, and the man wanted to shake him. 'Did it eat her? The Titan?'_

'_No.'_

'_So... the Titan just... __**killed**__ her?'_

'_Yes.'_

_And he still remembered Petra's corpse. When he saw her broken body flattened against the tree, how __**carelessly **__she had been thrown aside. Levi had never felt more disgusted in his life. When he ordered the bodies to be removed from the cart in order to flee from the Titans faster, he had watched her body roll away, he had watched her body lay limp, alone. _

_Levi had no choice. He had to put his comrades first. But watching her, watching her body disappear, he had never hated himself more. It had been a long time since he felt this way for a woman, and he couldn't fathom how she disappeared so quickly; so easily. So fucking __**easily**__. She just vanished, her soul left this world, and he didn't understand._

_How could someone be alive, and then not be?_

_How could someone be so cold and poisonous that they would take away a life in the first place? That Titan–– he swore to murder her in cold blood when her true identity was revealed. He didn't know who she was, but he didn't have to. He __**hated**__ her with such a fiery loathing. The sensation was so powerful it made him vomit later that day. _

_Petra's smiles had disappeared, her joyous laughter and her wonderful face–– gone._

It had been more than a year ago, and he still thought about her. Levi would never admit that he still _thought_ about her. Hanji had asked him, soon after Petra's death, if he was all right. And he simply nodded and told her to be on her way. Now, Levi had recovered mostly, but he honestly didn't expect Annie to return. He secretly hoped she would remain encaged in that crystal of hers, because he didn't want to deal with her. She was placed in his custody –– ha, as if she were his property to _own_ –– but, to Levi, that meant nothing.

They turned to him when her crystal shattered, and he ordered her to be escorted (more like _dragged_) to the prison cell. Then they would await for further orders. Yet, even if she wasn't to be tortured, he had no intention to keep her in the cell. The area wasn't appropriate for a creature like Annie.

Drumming his fingers against the table, Levi's thoughts travelled to Eren, and he had a slight hunch he would get in the way. That brat didn't know if he hated her or not. If Levi kept him out of everything, it would probably cause more bad than good. For now, Levi would sleep on the suggestion, but he considered dragging Eren into this. Maybe the "closeness" he and Leonhardt apparently formed could be used to their advantage.

Forgetting about his tea, Levi exited the room and headed for bed. He didn't sleep for very long.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eyeing the bowl of porridge in his lap, Mikasa felt tempted to feed Eren herself. The spoon was upright in his hand, but he just sat there stupidly. 'You're not going anywhere until you've had your breakfast.'

Pulling a disgruntled expression, Eren force fed himself, but after the first bite, he had to admit it wasn't so bad. His stomach growled, and he finished his bowl in less than a minute. Placing the bowl aside, he turned to Mikasa, 'Happy now?'

'More or less,' she replied.

The two sat on a wall a couple of metres from the camp. It gave them a good view of the district, and they watched while people hurried about their day. Some were going to work, others to whatever decent education was available, while some people were just walking around aimlessly. So much had happened lately, the idea of _doing_ something was just uninspiring. Eren heard that several families had committed suicide, in fear humanity may lose this war.

Little did they know that one of their enemies was locked away _here_, _right now_. Eren noticed Mikasa staring at him. 'What?'

'Armin told me you didn't sleep last night.'

'I don't sleep most nights,' Eren argued.

'This was for a different reason, though.'

He looked at her properly, and opened his mouth to say something. He hesitated, then retreated momentarily. What could he say to her? If he told Mikasa he couldn't stop worrying what Levi might do to Annie, he knew she wouldn't be impressed. Mikasa saw things more easily than Eren –– her past damaged her, she had been through Hell, but this wasn't necessarily a good thing. She knew her duty, she knew how to fight, but when it came to emotions –– feeling _sympathy_ for the enemy. It pissed her off, the very idea.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing,' Eren insisted. 'Mikasa, I don't need this right now.'

'Neither do I. But we need to discuss this. You've been down ever since I told you about... _her_. Does the idea of Annie's return make you that miserable?'

Eren looked at her sharply. 'I don't care about her.'

'You'd only say that if you did.'

When he didn't offer a response, she felt her chest tighten. She shouldn't have brought that girl up, but she couldn't stand Eren looking so upset. The only way he would cheer up or feel better was if he spoke about what was wrong with him. However, if he started talking, if he told her the truth, Mikasa wasn't sure if she'd rather _not_ hear it.

She looked away from him, and was quiet. Neither spoke.

After several minutes, Eren said something, surprising her slightly. 'I thought she was dead.' He cleared his throat, leaning back. 'I _wanted_ her to be dead.'

'Is that what's bothering you?'

'I don't know.'

Mikasa held his hand and squeezed gently. 'Beating yourself up about _that_ is pointless. Many wanted her dead –– _I_ did.' She paused. _I still do_. 'Or is it something else that you're not telling me? Eren?' Before he could respond, the scouts' attention was diverted to three figures quickly walking past a few metres away.

Jumping down from the wall, Mikasa swore she spotted Levi. The other scout she didn't recognise because their face was turned. The one in between them was hooded, hidden from view. She turned to look at Eren, and he stared as the trio were soon out of sight, entering a building which seemed uninteresting until now. It was medium-sized, out of the way, and by the sign on the door, only very few could enter.

In a flash Eren was on his feet and dashing for the building. Mikasa swiftly followed, and when they reached the door, he thumped his fist loudly against the wood. He hit it again and again, until finally someone answered. It was a military police officer, and he stared down at the boy as if he were an insect. Before Eren could say anything, he kicked the boy in the stomach. 'Get away, both of you, before I break your ribs––'

'Wait!' Eren slammed his palm on the door, stopping the officer from closing it. 'Was that Corporal Levi who just came in? Just now?'

'What does it matter to you?'

'It _matters_,' Eren glared. He hoped to _God_ that hooded figure wasn't Annie. 'Who was he with?'

'I can't tell you that. Fuck off, already––'

'Let me in. Levi knows me––'

'I couldn't give less of a shit.'

Mikasa realised what Eren was about to do before he even knew himself, but she couldn't stop him in time. Eren swung his fist at the military police officer, and landed a kick to his side. To finish him off, Eren grabbed the man by the hair and flung him into the doorframe. The man was knocked out. Without wasting any time, Eren grabbed Mikasa's sleeve and they hurried inside together.

Of course they didn't get very far. Four officers were quick to arrive on the scene. They must have heard the quarrel. Eren growled in frustration, but he couldn't fight against four military officers, especially with swords. 'That's enough there, kiddo. You're going to pay for this––'

'What the hell is going on here?'

Their heads snapped over to who had spoken. Levi stood there, most unimpressed. He caught sight of Mikasa, then Eren.

'Leave them be. I'll handle them.'

The officers obeyed reluctantly, not too fond about taking orders from a scout. Levi made his way over, shook his head disapprovingly and then punched Eren in the jaw. The boy flew back, landing heavily. Mikasa quickly helped him up, and felt tempted to smack Levi. How many times did this bastard have to hurt her friend?

'If I hadn't been here, you would have been suspended. _Both_ of you.'

Wiping the blood from his lip, Eren spoke. 'Who were you with? You had someone with you. They were hooded.'

Levi stared at him, and Eren realised he was acting way out of line. He stared right back, though. If Levi was going to play this dumb game, then Eren would tag along. Stepping closer, Levi pursed his lips for a second, then rolled his eyes.

'Your friend is dangerous to everyone here. I had to escort her deep underground. For a variety of reasons.'

'I have to see her.'

Mikasa looked at him in annoyance, but she was silent.

'_Have_ to?' Levi mocked.

'Yes. I need to make sure you're not going to hurt her.'

Levi watched him, and his expression changed. He smiled, but his smile wasn't kind. 'Ha! You never cease to amaze me with your fickle mind, Jaegar. I'm surprised Ackerman can tolerate you.'

Both of these idiots were getting on her nerves and she wouldn't mind knocking them out. However Mikasa disciplined herself, and maintained her hold on Eren's shirt. 'You can get all the information you want out of Annie by having a _civilised_ discussion with her!' Eren insisted.

'This is ironic. Not long ago, you were bloodthirsty for revenge –– you wanted to kill all of the Titans, if I remember correctly. Now you want to _protect_ one?'

'She's different.'

Mistake. That was a horrible mistake, and Eren knew he had lost the respect of both Mikasa and Levi. He felt Mikasa's hold on him loosen before she pulled away completely. Levi, on the other hand, wasn't so obvious in his disapproval. Cocking back his chin, he inhaled. 'I see.'

Eren couldn't look at Mikasa. He _couldn't_, and he could barely keep up a staring contest with Levi, but he had to win this. Even if it meant losing a friend. _For the moment. Don't abandon me, Mikasa_. Eren tensed when Levi stepped over, but instead of punching him again, Levi grabbed Eren by the shoulder and forced him onwards.

'I'll let you do the talking, then. Down the stairs you go. Ackerman, you can wait for Eren here.' Levi didn't care what Mikasa intended to do, but he gathered she was slightly hurt by what Eren confessed. _She's different. That was sweet, Jaegar. I've heard that one before_.

The stairs Levi was referring to seemed to go on for ages. God knew how far underground Annie had been taken, but Eren didn't hesitate. Without looking back, he dashed down the staircase, and it took him at least ten minutes to finally reach the bottom. They had taken her all the way down here in case she transformed, but it was unlikely she would do that anytime soon, especially in her fragile condition. He just hoped Levi hadn't done anything else to her.

Not waiting for Levi's permission, Eren barged open the door to the room he guessed Annie was trapped in. This room was smaller than the cell, and it made him feel slightly claustrophobic. Hanji had her back turned, fiddling with some equipment on a table, but Eren wasn't interested in her. The sight of seeing Annie cuffed to a chair, unable to break free, made him terrified. She widened her eyes slightly when he appeared, and, at first, wasn't sure how to react.

God, he could be such a _fool_.

She watched as he rushed over to her, but she stopped him from speaking. 'What are you doing here?'

At that, Hanji turned around and seemed puzzled at first until Levi appeared. Eren inhaled sharply between his teeth, and unconsciously searched for Annie's hand. He found it and squeezed, but Annie expressed no affection in return. 'Eren has decided to join us,' Levi said, confirming Hanji's suspicions. 'I did warn you, Annie: my way of gaining information isn't the kindest.'

Finally –– _finally_ –– it occurred to Eren what Levi was going to make him do. Looking at Annie, all he wanted to do was remove the cuffs around her wrists and ankles and help her escape. This was the girl he knew as a recruit, when he reached the age of _twelve_. She was his friend, and now he had to _torture_ her? How was this _humane_? How was this meant to preserve their humanity?!

'Eren––' He looked at Annie, wide eyed. '––What are you doing here?' She heard Levi, she heard his revolting words, but didn't care. She wanted to hear it from Eren's mouth. She wanted him to say _his own reasons_ as to why he was here.

'... I don't want to hurt you.'

'Eren,' Levi's voice was hard, offering something in his hand. 'It's time to start.'

Glancing at the object in his palm, Eren stared at it in horror. Levi raised his arm a little, encouraging the boy to take it.

'I'll do the job instead if––' Eren snatched the cold, metal object. Levi raised his brows. 'Okay.' He was shocked. Levi was shocked Eren was so determined to do this; he didn't trust Levi. He was simply scared Levi would go too far. Wait... Levi nearly winced. Surely Eren didn't believe he would _enjoy_ this?

_He doesn't think I'm following orders. He thinks this is my decision entirely_.

There wasn't time to swallow himself in shock and anger. Levi ignored how _corrupt_ the system was, and he ignored the fact Eren was clueless as to why Levi was doing this. Why he _had_ to do this. Clearing his throat, he rolled back his shoulders, and turned to Eren again. 'Now, what we want to know is this bitch's background. Where she came from, why she committed her crimes, and what other information that will be of value to us. And just maybe, she might feel willing enough to tell us as to why this shit happened in the first place.'

Levi's words barely reached Eren's ears. His heart thudded against his chest, and he couldn't believe the situation he had pulled himself into. They had barely spoken, he hadn't even had the opportunity to talk to her _himself_, and already he was holding what looked like a large pair of tweezers in his hand. Eren dipped his head.

'Don't let me do this, Annie.'

Annie swallowed, and turned to look at Levi. Then back at Eren. 'I'm afraid you might have to.'

'No... _No_!' He slammed his hands onto the armrests of her chair. 'Talk to me. Stop fucking around and just _talk to me_. If you don't talk to me, then I'll have to hurt you. I don't have a choice. Do you not understand?'

Despite his approach, Annie was unfazed. She didn't escape his gaze, how furious he looked, how frustrated and impatient he was. It almost made her feel sorry for him. 'I understand perfectly, but I'm not saying a word.'

He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to scream at her, and call her an idiot. He wanted to scream at her and–– Eren tightened his grip on the object in his hand, held her gaze for a moment longer, _hoping_ she would change her mind. But nothing. She said nothing. Yes, Eren could walk away. He could hand over this object to Levi, but he didn't want that man hurting her.

And Hanji wouldn't be any better. The only person in this room who still liked her in some way was Eren, and hurting Annie–– he should _want_ this.

'Talk to me,' Eren demanded. He was angry. Angry at her for being so stubborn, and angry at Levi for making this happen. 'Tell me where you're from –– _where do you come from_?' But, to no one's surprise in the room, his efforts were fruitless. Eren softened his voice, tried his best to stay calm. 'Please tell me where you come from.' Annie said nothing, and she waited, she waited for the inevitable and thought it silly he hadn't already started. She couldn't look at him, though. She couldn't watch how _distraught_ and _disturbed_ he was. Eren was trembling noticeably, and she wanted him to go away. He shouldn't be here, and neither should she.

She thought about where she came from –– her home.

_Home_.

'Annie.'

'Eren,' Levi said his name, but that was all. It was clear what he was implying (_commanding_).

For one more minute, Eren waited. He waited a little while longer, because he still foolishly believed Annie might still be on his side. Glancing down at the object in his hand, he gathered what he needed to do. Feeling beaten, he took one step forward, and forced her index finger between the metal. Their eyes met, and his heart stopped.

That was when he saw it: the fear in her eyes that he had been longing for.  
Finally, finally Annie was willing to express she knew she had lost.

His voice was a whisper, so quiet only she heard him. 'We don't have to do this.'

_We_. It was them. It had nothing to do with Levi and Hanji; the Scouting Legion; the Military Police; the civilians she had betrayed, the allies who had once trusted her. It was about Eren and Annie. All of this was personal, and he watched her, desperate.  
_Please, don't make me do this_.

Eren held his breath and tightened the metal around her finger.  
Nothing. No response.

The boy pushed forwards, bending back her digit, until he heard a _snap_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note**: Now before anyone says it, I know, to some, it'll _appear_ ooc of Eren to do what he has just done. But 1) Please wait for the next chapter before you bite my head off. 2) In such circumstances, I think Eren would do this. Of course each character comes down to interpretation. You're free to disagree with my portrayal on these characters.

So, I had quite a mix of feedback for the previous chapter which was interesting. I'm going to say this now: even though I want this story to stick to canon as much as possible, don't hold your breath. I will be slipping in my own headcanons and theories as well. Not a _lot_ has been revealed so far in the manga, but I will try my best to make this story plausible. It isn't exactly known for the Scouting Legion/Military Police to torture people, however in these circumstances, I'm willing to bet they would go to such lengths. The human race is near to extinction, and the ones remaining inside the wall would do anything to preserve humanity, even if its ways are immoral.

At the end of the day, I don't think morality matters. Levi is performing the torture on Annie, but, as shown through his chapter, it isn't as simple as that. He is a very complex character, but I like to believe he does what he _must_, even if he disapproves. Also, it'll be worth me noting that this story has a _lot_ to it –– not just what has already been provided. I'm very excited to get to the actual push of the story, but I don't want to rush things.

Thank you **Ponderess**, **Kamil the Awesome**, **Ninja-on-the-run**, **Saints-Fan-12**, **MBScavenger1498**, **zeFluffleTruffle**, **Kimiilnkk**, **Lycopene**, **matsuky1407**, **[ Cyborg ] **and **unblockabletree4** for all of your fantastic reviews. Until next time.


	4. Pause

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crown  
**4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't make do this; __**stop**__ making me do this_––

Sweat glistened on his forehead, and he struggled to breathe. He could _feel_ Levi's eyes on him, and wanted to hate the man. Trembling, Eren tried to find his voice, _he had to ask her again and again and again_. He had to keep hurting her until she finally _broke_. This was his duty as a scout, as a soldier. This was survival of the fittest; there wasn't any time for offering mercy or sympathy. One was either an ally or enemy, and Annie fell into the latter category. Eren had to see it that way.

It made him sick that he was _hoping_. Hoping that this would get easier the more he did it; if he wanted to reach Levi's level, if he wanted to be as powerful as Levi, to rise in the ranks, he _had_ to do this. He had to prove he wasn't a confused boy; he had to prove that he was a passionate soldier, and he wouldn't give the enemy a chance. That was what it was like in a universe like this one. Literally, a man eat man world.

For the past ten minutes –– _and, god, it felt longer than ten fucking minutes_ –– Eren had tried everything he could to make Annie answer his questions. At first, she was quiet, even when he snapped her finger, but when Levi started handing him other tools, _other ways to hurt her_, Annie wasn't able to refrain from yelling in agony. She must _hate_ him; hate his very being. But he shouldn't care. He _shouldn't_.

The fire grate at the end of the room wasn't noticed until Hanji opened the metal door. Eren glanced away, focussing his attention on Annie again. The flesh on her arm which he had torn was slowly healing, but it was painful. Regenerating was a painful process, and he felt the need to help her. He wanted to give her a moment to recover. She caught his gaze and she twitched a sneer at him.

'Why were you trying to kidnap me?' He asked, voice gentle. For some reason, even after what he had done, he still wanted to convince Annie he was on her side. 'I need you to answer, then I won't hurt you again. I promise.'

Annie was silent, and his heart dropped to the floor. However, she surprised him when she spoke, but her voice was quiet; she was exhausted. 'I know that's not true. Your commanding officer will keep making you do this. That's what it's like when you're somebody's dog, Eren.' She clenched and unclenched her fist, wincing slightly at the pain in her arm. 'Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.'

It was wonderful to hear her finally speak, but what she said was dreadful. Eren lowered the torture weapon in his hand, and came closer. Annie noticeably flinched when he approached, and she might as well have pulled out his heart. Without really meaning to, he had made Annie _scared_ of him. She _flinched_. She leaned back as far as she could, eyes fixed on him, and only him.

Eren stopped. He didn't dare come further.

'You say I'm a dog, but whose orders were you following, Annie?' He lowered his eyes to the floor. 'Who told you to kill all of those people?'

'Don't look at me like I'm the insane one here.' Annie glanced at the tool in his hand. 'I'm not the one performing the torture.'

'You know why I'm doing this!' Eren retorted. They fell into silence, and he needed a moment to calm down. Eren looked at her, and suddenly felt weak. He felt so weak and fragile, he turned away. _Coward_. She had spoken, _finally spoken_, and he couldn't even meet her gaze. Dropping the tool in his hand, he ran his hands through his hair. 'What the fuck am I doing?' He wanted Levi, Annie or even Hanji to answer, but he didn't earn one.

Instead, he felt his commanding officer lightly place a hand on his arm. 'You're dismissed.'

Eren turned to him sharply, wide eyed. 'And...? And _then_ what is your intention?'

Levi sighed heavily. 'You're allowing your personal emotions to get in the way.' There was more Levi wanted to admit, but, in the presence of Hanji and Annie, he was reluctant to continue. 'You should leave––'

'I'm not going anywhere.' He stared the man down, and expected Levi to taunt him, to mock him for acting so pathetically but, to his astonishment, Levi simply nodded. 'But I refuse to keep going with this––' Eren kicked the torture weapon towards Levi's feet. '––It's not right.'

'No. You are correct. It isn't right.' Levi didn't pick up the weapon. 'That's one reason why we rarely do this.' He then looked at Annie, as if including her in the conversation. 'I'm following orders, myself. Every single one of us in this room is a dog, which has been trained, and then taught nothing but the word "yes, _sir_". When I was ordered to handle this with _violence_, how do you think I felt?'

Eren was still trembling. 'You should have said _no_.'

'Would you?' Levi cocked back his chin. 'You even knew Annie, and were willing to hurt her––'

'Because I couldn't stand the thought of you–– _hurting her yourself_! This is sick. This is _sick_. We shouldn't do this.'

'What do you think her side would do, eh? Let us run free?'

'They might torture us, yeah –– Fuck, they might even _kill_ us! But that doesn't mean we have to sink to their level!'

Annie was silent, watching the two argue. In some regards, she felt belittled to be spoken about when she was clearly in the room, but she couldn't help admire Eren's fortitude. Rage dripped off his every word; he was furious with the situation, and he was so mad he even had the guts to challenge somebody like Levi. Her body still throbbed in pain from the amount of regeneration, but she ignored the sensation.

Finally, Levi responded. Annie wasn't sure if she spotted _guilt_ wash over his expression, but, whatever the case, he acknowledged Eren's argument. 'Fine. Hanji?' His subordinate was still busy by the fire grate, and swiftly turned her head to look at him. 'That'll do.' Annie didn't want to know what Hanji was about to produce from the fire, but she was grateful Eren made the man change his mind. 'I'll see what can be done,' Levi glanced at Eren.

Heart in his mouth, Eren couldn't believe what he said had worked. 'You'll tell the person who ordered you to do this that you _won't_ do it, right?'

'I'll see what can be done,' Levi repeated bluntly. Hanji was surprisingly quiet, but there wasn't much to say about the situation. Corporal Levi had simply changed his mind –– for now. 'We'll leave Leonhardt here for the moment. I'll be back to take her elsewhere.' He looked at Eren sharply. 'If you try anything, I'll know.'

When the two scouts exited, the door was left ajar, waiting for Eren. However, he had no intention to leave just yet. It was a relief Levi and Hanji were out of the way; now he would be able to talk to Annie properly. 'Shouldn't you be following them?' Her voice was dry, and her expression was illegible; she appeared bored, but she looked up at him unforgivingly.

Eren remained put. 'I might be under Levi's command. That doesn't mean I'm his puppy, though, like you said.'

'Tsk. Whatever.'

'Whatever?' Eren scoffed; he was mocking her. '_Whatever_?! Is that how you feel about all of this? _Whatever_? Do you just not care?'

'Of course I care about the situation, but I don't give a shit how you or any of those lunatics feel. And you shouldn't give a shit about how I feel either. What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing! Nothing is _wrong_ with me!'

'Then why are you shouting?'

Eren wanted to start again. He wanted to erase talking back at her, he wanted to erase _everything_. Damn her. How dare she criticise him, when she was handcuffed to a _chair_? How dare she criticise him when he was _forced _to break her fingers, pull at her flesh–– _No_. No, he didn't want to think back to his _horrid deeds_. Eren inhaled, then exhaled, and watched her softly, before falling to the ground.

On his knees, he kept his head down. 'Annie...' He wanted to cry. He wanted to burst into tears in front of her because she was _killing him_. 'Don't do this for Levi, or the Scouting Legion. Not for the Military Police, either, but for me, because I need to know. I need to _know_, okay? I need to know why you did what you did. Why did you betray me? What–– _What the hell were you thinking_?'

Annie leaned back in her seat; she had been expecting this to happen. 'You were never my ally to betray in the first place.'

It didn't hurt anymore, being told the truth. Eren had grown numb. The need to cry disappeared and he stared at the wall ahead. _Never my ally to betray in the first place_. Was that it? Was that honestly how she felt about him? Some idiot who foolishly trusted her? He must have been a good laugh. A joke. 'Do you know why I couldn't–– _didn't_ want to hurt you?' He asked. Annie didn't reply. 'Because you're my friend.'

'You're stupid,' but she didn't say this cruelly. She said it in disbelief. It proved to him that she didn't see things in black and white either. _She's still hiding something from me; she just keeps on fucking lying_. 'You're so _stupid_, Eren.'

'Am I?' He asked bluntly. Eren rose to his feet, then chuckled. His sense of humour irritated her, but, somehow, he managed to ease the tension in the room. It felt nice. 'I guess I am a little bit.'

'No, you are a _lot_,' Annie insisted. The corner of her mouth turned upwards. 'I don't know why I bothered offering you training sessions.'

Eren snorted. 'What?'

'You're such a blockhead.'

'You seemed keen to offer the training too, y'know? It's not just me.'

'Shut up, Eren.'

Then he smiled. It was a genuine, happy smile; a sincere one. 'I missed you.'

'You have an odd way of showing it.'

'Annie––'

'Forget it. I would have done the same.'

Just like that, she wanted to forget everything, but Eren felt unconvinced. He watched while she adjusted herself in the seat, and, before he could think through this, he proceeded for the chair. Annie froze, watching him fumble around with the handcuffs, before finding the release. The cuffs snapped open, and Annie quickly retreated her wrists, rubbing the tender flesh. Her wrists were a rosy red and looked very sore.

Wincing, Eren sat on the end of the chair's arm. 'Are you all right?'

'They'll heal,' Annie stifled a groan; her handcuffs had dug into her flesh, and stung horribly. 'They always do.'

'How do you keep up with that?' He asked.

Annie looked up at him. 'It's natural. I don't have to do anything for it to happen.' Her wrists soon grew itchy, and she rubbed them some more, inhaling between her teeth. 'Mind, with the amount of healing I've had to do lately, it's been quite challenging.' She dropped her hands into her lap. 'Eren?'

'Yeah?'

'He's going to come back. They won't care what he has to say.'

Eren was still for a few seconds, staring at her. He knew what she was referring to: Levi. He had gone, trying to convince his superiors that torturing Annie would be fruitless, but even Levi didn't hold that much authority. For the most part, Annie hid her fear well, however her eyes gave her away. She was scared about what they would do to her next; if she was this unwilling, God knew how far they would go.

Crouching in front of her, Eren caught her hand in his own. 'Can't you say anything? Just–– give them a little information and––'

'I can't.' She studied their hands. 'I can tell them minor details, but if I do that, they will keep coming back for more. There's only so much I can reveal. Even to you.' She met his eyes, and they were warm, inviting. They maintained another period of silence together, before she raised her head and looked to the right. She spotted several tools on the table which Hanji hadn't packed away. None of them looked kind. 'I pledged to remain silent if held prisoner.'

And he wanted to know _why_. He wanted to know who she pledged to, which bastard had forced her into this situation. Eren squeezed her hand, and he wanted her to look at him again. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but that wasn't true. He didn't want to lie to her. 'What if...?'

'They kill me?' Annie smiled crookedly. 'For now, I'm not worried about that. Although, personally...' She sighed. '... Dying doesn't sound too bad right now.'

Eren raised himself, and the back of his fingers lightly grazed across her cheek. Splotches of blood stuck to his fingers, but he didn't care. Annie tried to ignore how wonderful it felt to be touched like this. She couldn't remember the last time someone handled her with such _softness_. His other hand met her other cheek, and he encouraged her to look at him.

'I won't hurt you ever again.' She looked down when he brought his face closer. 'I'll keep you safe.'

She laughed at that. It made him smile. 'How do you intend to do that?'

'I'll hide you somewhere.'

'I appreciate you considering this, but I don't think it's going to work out.'

Annie didn't realise her cheeks had heated up until Eren moved away to look at her properly. One of his hands slipped from her cheek and he placed it on the chair's arm to balance himself better. 'Don't die.'

He looked so childish, so boyish, so _human_, she nearly wanted to hug him. 'I'll try my best.'

'Trying isn't enough.' The joy in his face was gone. His eyes were fierce again, and he managed to capture her complete attention. Annie was engrossed. She had never really noticed how powerful his irises were, until now. 'You will not die.' _Not on me_. 'You will not die, do you understand me?'

_You won't leave me. Not yet... (not ever again)._

'I do.'

For now, he didn't care. He didn't care about her reasons, and he didn't care about his own. He didn't care about right and wrong; he didn't _care_. And it felt wonderful. Because, right now, all he cared about was that this girl had forgiven him, that she accepted his apology and she would stay. Annie suddenly winced, and he realised her wrists were still stinging. Before she could rub them again –– something he really wouldn't recommend –– Eren took one of her wrists between his hands.

His hold was gentle, soothing and cool. Tenderly, his thumb ran over the sore, rough flesh that had been victim to the handcuffs. Annie levelled her gaze to watch his face. She didn't know whether to feel happy or upset that Eren was being so nice to her. She wanted to call him "stupid" again, literally encourage him to hate her, because that was what he should do.

It was clear she wasn't the only one feeling confused.

'You must hate me.'

Eren paused. 'I did.'

Annie felt her heart skip. 'Oh,' she exhaled.

For half a second, he brought his fingertips over her wrist, watched the redness slowly begin to fade away. Maybe his touching was helping the recovery work faster. 'And I tried to hate you when I heard you were back. I always hated you since––' Eren slumped his shoulders, and finally looked at her. Tears stung his eyes. 'Dammit.'

Annie watched in silence, and felt a wave of guilt and remorse rush through her. _Just what have I done..._?

'Hating you is exhausting,' Eren confessed, and his voice cracked. She saw the exhaustion in his eyes, his face. She saw the damage she had caused, how she had made him suffer, and it tore her apart. _It tore her apart_. This _idiot_, this fool who she had nothing to do with, _who she __**should**__ have nothing to do with_, made her finally feel guilt. Made her feel like shit for what she had done, even though, in her mind, she had been absolutely _right_. She had been _right_; she was _right_ and he had the audacity to say he couldn't _hate_ her.

Eren, who trusted her, befriended her, defeated her Titan Form, and then _tortured_ her, couldn't hate her. He had tried, he had tried to play this role where he should be the good guy, and she should be the enemy. He tried to play this war between right and wrong, but he had looked at her, and _broke_

'I give up on hating you. I don't want to do this anymore––'

'Stop,' Annie whispered, placing her hand over his mouth. 'Just stop talking.'

He surrendered to her. The blade fell from his grasp, he had fallen to his knees, and _surrendered_ to her. Eren stopped, waited, and she waited too, for some miracle that she might suddenly know what to say. That she would be able to reason with him, push him away and tell him to leave. But she couldn't. The very thought of him leaving was too much to bare right now.

The boy was scared, terrified about what might happen to her. He was forced to harm her, and his reasons for doing that was because he couldn't _stand_ anyone else doing the deed. He only trusted himself to not harm her too much, but even still, he managed to make her body surge in agony. That was something he would never forgive himself for. But what choice did he have? What choice did either of them have?

They were trapped, trapped inside this _prison_ together, and he had walked in willingly.

'You stupid idiot.'

Her hand slipped from his mouth, and moved to press against the back of his head. Her fingers knit into his lanky hair, and she squeezed, and he closed his eyes _savouring _her touch, wishing this was not temporary. _Wishing, pleading_.

For her sake, he would sob. For her sake, he would shed a tear. For her sake, he would be scared and anxious. For her sake, he would help share the weight of her crimes on his shoulders.

Annie let him rest his forehead against her shoulder, and she held him to her, and they waited. They waited for Levi to return, and report the inevitable. Even if Eren believed she deserved better, that this procedure was pointless, that didn't mean the others agreed. A traitor was no longer human. They were just a source for valuable information.

Eren's hand squeezed at her jacket, and his lips reached her ear. His voice was gentle, and his breath was hot, intimate. And his promise made her shiver.

'I'll never leave your side.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note**: Hey. I hope this chapter was all right.

I want to apologise because I've received so many fantastic reviews (honestly, I'm surprised people like this story. It's such an honour to have such passionate readers), but I haven't responded to any of them. This is because I've had a very busy week, and the following week shall be hectic too, until I finally break up for easter. So, to those who have asked me questions, I promise to respond to you soon. I wouldn't ignore you. Your questions are valid, interesting and need to be answered.

Thank you **Kamil the Awesome**, **Mirazal**, **MBScavenger1498**, **Ninja-on-the-run**, **Saints-Fan-12**, **CodeOperator**, **Lycopene**, **unblockabletree4**, **Kimiilnkk**, **matsuky1407** and **Queen of Skyrim **for reviewing the prior chapter!

By the way, I have recently posted a new Eren/Annie oneshot titled _Angel_. If you're happy to check it out, then I thank you in advance. Until next time.


End file.
